


Can't Hide From the Signs

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [95]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Approves, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: John Stilinski was a patient man. He was a busy man. He absolutely was not a stupid man.





	Can't Hide From the Signs

**Author's Note:**

> [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) has started a discord server and every so often we throw an additional challenge in there. 
> 
> This was a challenge issued by [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes), and the prompt was: {Fill in the blank}’s perspective on Sterek in 200 words!

John Stilinski was a patient man. He was a busy man. He absolutely was  _ not _ a stupid man.

He knew the signs. He was young once, despite what Stiles may wish to believe. He knew what sneaking out through the window after midnight meant. He knew what the hushed laughter and muffled whispers meant right before dawn when Stiles would sneak back inside.

No, John thought as he stirred his coffee. He was not stupid at all. 

Stiles kept rubbing at his neck, which was conveniently hidden beneath the collar of a shirt that he knew for a fact had never been worn since he got it as a Christmas gift two years ago from his grandmother. In fact, John would be willing to bet his one steak a month that the tag was still attached. 

The rumble of the Camaro pulled up outside, and Stiles was clearly trying to hide his grin by pretending to tie his shoes.

“Derek’s here. Gotta go to his place, do some research for the bestiary.” And with that, he was gone.

John stirred his coffee some more as he heard them drive off. It was about time he invited Derek over for dinner.


End file.
